


Best Medicine

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Banglo - Freeform, I love this ship, M/M, Morning Sex, bap nsfw, cum tasting, dominant yongguk, feeling better sex, handjob, mild cum play, rip me 5ever, submissive junhong, yongguk is a cheeky prick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 23:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16901712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: Junhong manages to convince his hyung that he should sleep in bed with him. Yongguk and him wake up in the morning, Junhong feeling better and, with that, rather needy.





	Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd.

The sickness that Junhong felt inside was probably caused by some winter germ. He thought that perhaps he may have just worked himself a little bit too hard recently and his body had just been more receptacle. There had been quite a few spots in their routines he had been struggling with and, even though his hyungs had been encouraging him, he had not been able to get them as well as he had wanted.  
Having gone to bed shortly after dinner, picking at his plate and leaving most of it, he found himself only able to sleep a little bit, all of which was restless. Rolling over after waking up for quite possibly the millionth time, he found that it was roughly about 10:00 at night. With a worn sigh he rolled his eyes and threw his feet off the bed. The blanket Tangled on one of his feet and he nearly fell, catching himself just in time. He ached in his bones and felt warm but it wasn’t too bad. Enough to let him know he was more than just overworking.  
Mumbling sleepily to himself he shuffled to the door and opened it. Leaving it cracked just a little bit he walked to the bathroom and used the facilities. He dried his hands with the hand towel but continued wiping them a little bit through his hair as he left the bathroom. The cool feeling was nice on his forehead and tips of his ears. With a yawn, he glanced up and down the hallway and found that there was a light on in the direction of the living room.  
The maknae shuffled himself down the hallway on bare feet. The carpet felt nice, an odd stimulation to his overworked brain. Leaning around the corner he spotted most of the other group members relaxing in front of the TV. It looked as if Yongguk and Jongup had already gone to bed.  
Stifling a yawn so he could remain hidden, the young male turned back around into the hallway. He moved himself all the way down, past his door which he closed, and to his hyungs door. He gave a tiny knock to the wood, hoping Jongup wouldn't hear him one door over. There was a muffled response so he pushed the door open a little bit wider. The ill-feeling male leaned in as the door creaked a little bit though it wasn't nearly enough to wake anyone.  
“Hyung? Are you asleep yet?” Junhong pushed his head into the doorway. Yongguk appeared to be sitting up in bed going through his phone for whatever reason. The older male looked up at the question, most of his person in dark shadow.  
“No, I was going to be up for about another twenty minutes or so. What's up? Are you okay? Did it get any worse?”  
“No, no nothing like that. I just can't sleep and was wondering if I couldn't crash with you tonight? If you're busy it's fine. I just thought…” Suddenly bashful, Junhong felt a little color burning into his cheeks so he ducked his head down. His fingers held the end of the door a little bit tighter as he became self-conscious to his own request.  
“Oh,” Yongguk lowered his phone, eyes blinking a bit rapidly. “Of course you can. Yeah.” The elder male clicked his phone off and put it on the side table. It made the room all that more darker but Junhong could still see a bit.  
The door opened even further, just a few more squeaks than before, and then he slipped through. It closed with a single squeak and click behind him and then he shuffled over to the bed. His bare feet were a whisper over the carpet. Hearing the blanket shuffle around, he reached forward with one hand and felt that his hyung had moved the comforter all the way over. With a tired smile on his face that went unseen, he crawled up into the bed. Wiggling lazily, the ill male pulled the blankets up to his face and tucked in to the warm side of his elder bandmate.  
“Better?” Yongguk's deep voice vibrated through Junhongs chest. It was quite possibly the most comforting sound in the entire world to the young male. He had loved it since they had met and would probably love it to the end of his life.  
“Much... Thank you.”  
“Don't worry about it. Just go ahead and close your eyes. Get some sleep.”  
Junhong nodded that he would and did as told. It was easy to sleep in this bed compared to his own, completely because he was next to a warm body that made him feel safe. He was out within five minutes.  
He did not actually expect to sleep the whole night but the next thing he knew is his eyes fluttered open and light was peeking around the curtains on the window. Reaching a hand up, he rubbed at his face and groaned lightly. He was unbelievably warm and loving every fraction of the degrees. The ache within himself had mostly gone, leaving a need to move in its wake. The young male wanted nothing more than to stretch himself into oblivion.  
Having rolled to his back at some point, he looked over at his hyung. Yongguk looked so peaceful in sleep, just like everyone else, but seeing him like this did things to Junhong. The elder had rolled over to his stomach, one leg out resting partially against one of his own. The younger adored the male every waking moment and had, occasionally, fantasized about him. Yongguk simply existing was one of the first reasons he had thought he was gay. Who could even consider anyone else with that deep voice humming in your ears, the vibrations of each breath adding to the comfort the maknae felt?  
Pushing his hand down, he tucked his shirt back down as it had risen up through the night. When he felt along his bare abdomen, he came to realize how relaxed he was. Letting out a low breath, he pushed his hand down further. Along his sleep pants, he rubbed the hard length sticking upright. The pleasure of just the one touch had him needing more. Great. Without thinking about it, he offered a few more long strokes to himself through the cloth. He licked his lips and traced the outline of his long, slender cock with his fingertips.  
“Junhong?” Yongguk’s sleepy voice entered his ear and his eyes snapped open. When had they closed? Hand still on himself, but fully stopped, he looked over to his hyung. Yongguk rolled his head to open his gorgeously slit eyes and smiled. “Are you feeling better?” The tones were even deeper in the morning. Junhong felt his cock pulse against his palm.  
“I am, mostly.”  
“Mostly?” The elder shifted even more to the side, concern in his voice. With a pull, the younger male removed his hand and tucked in closer. He shouldn’t have, knowing that Yongguk would feel his morning wood, but a large chunk of him wanted it to happen. The leg closest to him pushed forward, tucking in between Junhong’s knees. One arm rose and wrapped around the tall males shoulder. Due to the height difference, it didn’t take Yongguk more than fifteen seconds to feel the press of flesh to the top of his thigh.  
“...Mostly.” Junhong felt the arm tighten around him a bit, the leg not moving an inch. The hand touched along his shoulder blades, fingertips caressing the hard bones. The beating of his heart hammered against his ribs and with how they were so close, Yongguk had to feel that, too.  
“Anything I can help with?” The arm slid downwards at a painfully slow pace. Junhong trembled in a gasp at how sensitive it made him as the fingers wound down and tickled towards ribs. Reaching up, he grabbed the hand and dragged it further down.  
Neither spoke as Junhong led the hand downwards. The elder made a soft noise as he felt the solid flesh, an appreciate sound. Without needing to be told, the hand pushed down under the material. His body shifted, shoulder raising for the odd angle. His hand was warm but nothing compared to the heat of Junhong’s crotch. The moan that ripped from Junhong had Yongguk’s face split in two, his gummy smile brightening up the room.   
“Shhh, little one.”  
“It feels so good.”  
“Mmm, I know.” He wrapped his strong fingers around the slender cock, stroking a few times. He watched the way the young males face twisted in pleasure, mouth wide open but silent. Neither of them wanted someone to hear and come pay a visit. “Gorgeous.”  
Junhong couldn’t respond. The ache in his bones was replaced with a needy heaviness. His body didn’t want to sit still, didn’t want to wait. He tested a thrust upwards, the fingers tightening. When he went to speak, Yongguk leaned forward and kissed him. He pressed his mouth tight, catching the next moan that came from the young male. Every single thing in the world stopped to matter, only the bed and Yongguk remained.  
Pulling his hand from those sweats, Yongguk raised up a bit and helped pull the sweats down past knees. THe blanket was shrugged off and Yongguk pushed the younger down to lie back. Watching his hyung, he trailed his eyes after the hand that drew down his chest. His elder felt over the edge of ribs and then down towards the pulsing, needy cock. It was nearly surreal to watch those fingers wrap around himself. Toes curling, he pushed up into it. For that, he got a nice stroke and then Yongguk went down to resting on his elbow.   
With everything out of the way, he was able to focus on jerking the maknae off. Reaching over, Junhong wound his arm into the hole of that elbow and felt his hyungs side. Staring into those dark eyes, his features shifted with each stroke, fingers clinging. They didn't speak to each other, simply watching each others faces until Junhong couldn't.  
His eyes closed as his back arched. Free hand shooting down, he clung to the stroking arm. Fighting the moans, he made soft, whimpering noises. Breathing coming in ragid inhales, he wasn't aware of Yongguk's eyes looking him up and down.  
The elder male ate up every small feature of his maknae while the other was busy losing his mind. The shirt was pulling back up, the way Junhong writhed with his torso forcing it to. Yongguk leaned over and made the young male look at him again. He saw the deep, agonizing need for release in those eyes and it only drove him further.  
“So gorgeous,” he murmured a second time. He picked up the pace and leaned the rest of the way, kissing his mouth. Junhong shot up into it, making love to that his hyungs mouth like he was drowning. Both arms shot up and clung to the male, desperate to show how good it felt.  
Yongguk couldn't help but moan as the fingers dug into his shirt and, in turn, his flesh. He felt the Cock in his hand pulse, throb, and he knew he wanted nothing more than to drive the maknae over the edge.  
“Oh, God… OhGod!” Junhong gasped out the words, barely discernible against the way he was crushed against his hyungs mouth. He said it a few more times, every one less understood than the last, until he snapped.  
Entire body tense, he trembled as he came. Unable to help it, he moaned hard to which his hyung swallowed most of it. Yongguk slowed to a slow stroking, feeling the first rope of cum shoot out and cover almost up to their chins. The other pulses came out, splattering less and less until the maknae gasped out and went completely slack. Panting, one arm slipped off but the other stayed, trapped by the elbow. Feeling no more movement, Yongguk pulled his hand off and looked it over.  
“Don't… That's just weird.” Junhong Shook his head at the way his hyung was looking at drops of cum on his hand.  
“Oh, this? It's not weird.” his hand lifted up to his face and Junhong shot up.   
“No, no, no!” Two gingers pushed into Yongguk's mouth and his eyebrows shot up. Junhong dropped back down, groaning and dragging his hand over his face. “Hyung!”  
“Oh, it's not bad! You eat healthy. I'll show you some time.”  
“I don't want to try mine.” He looked through his fingers up to the man.   
“No, mine.” Eyes huge,he stared at his hyung.  
“O-oh…” The hand dropped and he swallowed, tongue suddenly a bit dry.  
“Is that okay with you?”  
“I…” He swallowed again, watching Yongguk second guess himself. It didn't make him feel happy, seeing that expression on the man's face. Quickly, he pushed up as high as he could and kissed the man on the lips.  
“Yes, that's okay. I… Want a nap and shower, though, yeah?” Yongguk laughed and kissed back, nodding.  
“Nap it is, Jagi.”


End file.
